Sortez une feuille
by Lili76
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, Chloé Bourgeois met le feu aux poudres en s'attaquant à la douce Marinette. Réponse au défi alphabétique, lettre V, One-Shot


La classe de troisième du collège Françoise Dupont sortait tout juste d'un contrôle de **Vocabulaire** donné par Madame Bustier.

Leur professeur de français, habituellement d'un calme à toute épreuve, en avait eu marre des disputes incessantes provoquées par Chloé Bourgeois.  
Chez elle, enseigner était une vraie **vocation**. Elle aimait les enfants, elle aimait leur enseigner son savoir. Elle se considérait comme un guide pour eux, pour les aider à **voguer** vers de nouvelles aventures en toute sérénité. Elle n'était pas juste leur professeur, elle se considérait comme un guide ou une confidente. Elle essayait d'instaurer une relation de confiance, pour que ses élèves n'hésitent jamais à venir lui parler s'ils rencontraient un problème - quel qu'il soit.

Cette année scolaire avait été particulière pour elle pour deux raisons.  
La première était la présence de la peste de l'école dans sa classe : Chloé Bourgeois. Cette jeune fille détestable était tellement gâtée qu'elle prenait pour acquis que tout lui était dû. La blondinette aurait pu être charmante, mais son caractère et ses exigences donnaient d'elle une image particulièrement repoussante.  
Seule la pauvre Sabrina, aveuglée par l'admiration sans bornes qu'elle portait à la petite peste, la suivait partout comme un petit chien en obéissant au moindre de ses ordres.  
Caline Bustier était loin d'être stupide. Elle avait vite remarqué que les devoirs de Chloé étaient faits par Sabrina, qui était une excellente élève. Alors, elle avait diminué le nombre de devoirs à faire à la maison, préférant les contrôles surprises, obligeant Chloé à travailler pour garder de bonnes notes, dignes de la fille du Maire de Paris.

La seconde raison qui avait rendu l'année particulière était l'arrivée du Papillon. Elle ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ces attaques, mais elle avait remarqué que la plupart des élèves de sa classe avaient été touchés. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait été la victime du Papillon en essayant de protéger son élève préférée, Marinette.

Oh, elle le cachait bien qu'elle avait des préférences. Dans son esprit, un bon professeur se devait d'être impartial. Mais Marinette était de ces élèves qui marquent un professeur.  
Douce et gentille, toujours de bonne humeur, bonne élève. Un peu tête en l'air, un peu bavarde, mais pleine de bonne volonté...  
Cette année, elle avait remarqué que Marinette était distraite **voire** absente. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, pour savoir si elle avait des soucis, mais la jeune fille avait éludé les questions avec un grand sourire rassurant.  
Pourtant elle était préoccupée. Et elle, Caline Bustier, n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante face à la détresse d'un élève.  
Elle avait assez d'Adrien Agreste, son second élève préféré, qui était la victime d'un père tyrannique et trop exigent.

A bien y réfléchir, ces deux là se ressemblaient beaucoup. La fantaisie d'Adrien avait été étouffée par son père trop rigide, mais de temps en temps il laissait le naturel reprendre le dessus sur son éducation. Dans ses moments, le sourire du jeune homme illuminait la pièce.

Penser à ces trois élèves en particulier lui avait rappelé les raisons de sa colère.  
Caline soupira.  
Tout le monde avait remarqué l'attirance certaine de Marinette envers son camarade Adrien. Tout le monde sauf le principal concerné.  
Tout le monde savait également qu'Adrien n'était pas insensible au charme de la douce Marinette. Tout le monde sauf... la principale intéressée.  
Tout le monde savait que Chloé Bourgeois était possessive et jalouse. Et qu'elle considérait Adrien comme sa propriété personnelle.  
Tous les éléments d'un drame en puissance étaient réunis.

Alors forcément, quand lors d'un travail en groupe Adrien demandait de lui même à se mettre avec la douce Marinette, les choses pouvaient vite dégénérer.  
En se rendant compte qu'Adrien s'installait à côté d'une Marinette rougissante, Chloé avait commencé à hurler.  
Furieuse, les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle avait commencé par insulter Marinette.

Les choses auraient pu se tasser d'elles-mêmes.

Sauf... Sauf qu'Adrien avait répliqué sèchement pour défendre son amie. Chloé avait alors piqué une colère mémorable, devenant écarlate, hurlant et tapant du pied. Elle avait commencé par menacer Marinette de faire fermer la boulangerie de ses parents, mais avait été stoppée dans son élan par Adrien.

Le jeune homme, toujours calme et maître de lui même, avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être ami avec une personne aussi détestable que Chloé Bourgeois.  
La peste blonde s'était instantanément calmée et avait minaudé, prétextant avec une parfaite mauvaise foi qu'elle ne faisait que répondre aux provocation de cette... fille de boulanger.

A sa grande honte, Caline n'était pas intervenue, trop surprise de l'ampleur du désastre pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sa grande expérience n'était pas suffisante pour gérer une gosse de riche pourrie gâtée qui menait son père à la baguette.  
Mais en voyant Marinette serrer des poings, ses yeux céruléens lancer des éclairs, elle s'était dépêchée de rétablir le silence d'un "STOP" sonore.  
Elle avait demandé aux élèves de sortir une feuille et leur avait imposé ce contrôle surprise.

Le reste de la classe n'avait pas été dupe, et elle avait entendu un vent de protestation s'élever.  
Toute la classe faisait bloc derrière Marinette. La jolie jeune fille était populaire. Plus encore, elle n'avait pas peur de Chloé Bourgeois, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa cible préférée...  
Elle avait été la seule à se dresser contre elle aux élections des délégués de classe et ... Tout le monde l'avait suivie.  
Marinette malgré ses défauts - tête en l'air, toujours en retard, maladroite - prenait son rôle avec sérieux. Elle écoutait chaque élève, aidait au mieux de ses capacités. Elle se dressait contre Chloé, défendant ses camarades avec constance.  
Elle s'était sans s'en rendre compte acquis la fidélité de ses camarades. Elle avait montré un sang froid à toute épreuve lors d'attaque du Papillon même si elle disparaissait très vite, devenant victime d'après ce qu'elle en disait. Si bien qu'un seul mot d'elle, et la classe suivrait.

Il aurait suffi que Marinette proteste pour que Caline perde le contrôle de sa classe. Les yeux verts du professeur avaient croisé les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, et une communication silencieuse avaient eu lieu. Marinette avait eu un léger sourire, puis avait sorti une feuille sans dire un mot.  
La classe avait suivi le mouvement et le calme que Caline Bustier avait appelé de ses **voeux** était revenu.

Elle avait silencieusement remercié Marinette et avait regardé la jeune fille, rouge d'être assise pour une fois à côté d'Adrien.  
La professeure de français se fit la réflexion que décidément, ils formaient un bien joli couple, parfaitement assortis.  
La fantaisie de Marinette contrastait avec le côté sérieux d'Adrien, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement.  
Voir Marinette et Adrien ensemble lui fit penser au couple de super-héros qui se battait contre le Papillon, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Eux aussi formaient un couple parfaitement assortis. Chez eux, c'était la fantaisie de Chat Noir qui était canalisée par le sérieux de Ladybug. Encore un couple parfait, qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Avec un léger soupir, Caline Bustier chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et sortit son stylo rouge pour corriger les copies qui venaient de lui être remises...


End file.
